Love to love you
by glittergirl03
Summary: We met on a cliff. Even when you had the disguise on I knew it was you. It is like we were meant to be. I will love to love you. Rated T for furture chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Day We Met**

**Eddie's POV**

I was walking to my secret spot in griffen park, when I heard someone singing. At fist Ithought it was some crazed fan trying to get me to listen to their demo. Then I remembered that no one knows I'm here. As I get clpeer to the person I realized that she didn't know I was there.

**Loren's POV**

I was at my spot in Griffen park. I was singing thinking that I was alone, then I saw someone starring at me. From the first glance I knew it was Eddie Duran. How? Well it was almost 12 o'clock in the nigh and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. At first no words were spoken between us , but then he said "you have a nice voice." I couldn'thelp but blush and say thanks.

**Eddie's POV**

i didnt want to be rude so I introduce myself.

Eddie:Hi I'm Eddie Duran

Loren:I'm Loren Tate an I know

Eddie:How

Loren:Well it is almost 12 in the night and you are wearing a hat and sunglasses. Its pretty odvious

Eddie:(taking off the glasses and hat)yeah looks like I'm going to need a new disguise

Loren:Yeah you are

Eddie:So what are you doing here do late

Loren:Thinking

Eddie:About what

Loren:Stuff

Eddie:Ahh

Loren:Do you want me to leave?(I said standing up)

Eddie:No it should be me leaving

Loren:No I've been here long enough. I think I should get going before my mom starts to get worried.

Eddie:At least let me walk you to your car

Loren:I walked here

Eddie:Okay now I am going to drive you home and I am not taking no for an answer

Loren:Fine

**Loren's POV**

**i can not believe that I was about to turn down Eddie Duran on giving me a ride home. If Mel were here she would punch me straight on the face. Eddie asked me what was my address. So I put my address in his GPS and we took off.**

Loren:So want we're you doing up there

Eddie:Looking for inspiration. I've been kinda of blocked lately

Loren:I know the feeling

Eddie:(looking surprised) You write songs

Loren:Kinda of, that was what you heard me singing earlier tonight

Eddie:Well you have a really nice voice and the song was beautiful

Loren:Thanks. When I am stuck writing I write down my thoughts and they evantucully they turn lyrics

Eddie:That is a good idea I might try it out

Loren:Hey that my idea

Eddie:Do you have it trademark

Loren:(laughing) no

Eddie:Then exactly

**The two of us kept talking. We talked about music and writing.**

Loren:How did you find the spot

Eddie:I lived down the hill

Loren:oh

Eddie:what

Loren:you superstars live evrywhere

Eddie:Well techincally my parents and I lived down the hill

Eddie:How did you

Loren:my dad took me to go see a meteor shower whan i was i guess it has been my spot since

Eddie:no its my spot

Loren:i guess we are going to have to share it

Eddie:i guess so

Eddie: but may i remind you that it was my spot first

Loren:(laughing)alright it was your spot first superstar

**Before neither of us can say more we arrived at my house**

Loren:thanks for th ride

Eddie:no problem

Loren:if you ever need more ideas to find inspiration you know where to find me

Eddie:and what if you are not there

Loren:then here

**With that they exchanged numbers and said their good byes**

**Eddie's POV**

there is something about loren that i cant get her off my mind. it is nothing bad. i mean she is sweet caring can sing and of course beatiful. So I headed over to mk to talk to papa max.

Eddie: hey pops can we talk

Max: sure lets go upstairs

Eddie: I was at griffin park and I met someone her name was Loren Tate and I can'tget her off my mind.

Max: oh boy do you have feelings for

Eddie: I don't know maybe

Max: alrighl listen to me son I am not saying that something is going to happen but if something does please take it slow

Eddie: waitwhat

Max: son even with chole you didn't say that and it kind of reminds me and your mom

That was it Loren reminds me of mom

Eddie: that is what she remind me of

Max: what

Eddie: she reminds me of mom

Max: now I totally agree

Loren's POV

When I got home mom was sleeping so I decided to do the same. I still can't believe that I was talking to Eddie Duran and he drove me home. Before going to bed Eddie sent me a text.

It said..

Eddie:night Loren Tate

I texted back...

Loren: night superstar

The night ended with both Loren and Eddie pleased with their night


	2. the walk on the beach

The walk on the beach

The next day …

**Eddie's POV**

I was on my way to Loren's to invite her to come with me to the beach. I know I should have called but I wanted to surprise her. I really like Loren. She has been on mind since the moment I saw her. I arrived at her house. Hoping she was happy to me I knocked on the door.

**Loren's POV**

It was Saturday morning. I still can't get Eddie off my mind. I was in the kitchen making my self breakfast, when I heard a knock on the door. I go to the door to see EDDIE! OMG, I'm freaking out. How do I look, is my hair okay? But after a minute of freaking out, I open the door.

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey

Loren: what are you doing here?

Eddie: why, was I not supposed to be here, I should have called (Loren cutting him off)

Loren: no I am just wondering

Eddie: oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the beach

Loren: sure just let me change. Come on in , do you want anything to eat, drink, anything

Eddie: no thanks

Loren: alright then help yourself to anything and I will be right back

I went to go change. Now this is crisis that I need Mel to help me with. I was looking through my closet and i picked a yellow dress,white flats and put my hair into a ponytail. i was walking bac k to the living room and i saw eddie looking at old pictures of me

loren: ready to go

eddie: yeah

eddie turned around and stared at me.

eddie: you look beautiful look loren

loren: you dont look so bad yourself

eddie: ready to go

loren: ready

**Eddie's POV**

WOW loren looks beautiful. i just wanted to grab her and kiss her. but i just met her and i want to take my time with her.

loren: what beach are we going to

eddie: there is one around my dads bungalow, we can got to that one

loren: sure

on the car ride to the beach neither of us said a word to each other. i was wondering what loern was thinking about. i really like loren but i am not sure if feels the same about me. once we got to the beach i broke the silence.

eddie: race you to the beach

loren: oh youre on

eddie: on you r mark,get set, GO

we started running,at first we were both and the same speed. but i ran faster and started to get ahead and making to the beach first

eddie: yes i won

loren: you cheated

eddie: no i didnt you are just a sore loser

loren: yeah yeah superstar

eddie: whatever you say ms loren tate

loren: so why did you invite me to the beach with you

eddie: i invited you to the beach so i can ask you...

loren: ask me what

eddie: ask you

it's now or never

eddie: to ask you out to dinner

**i was afriad to look at loren. i didnt want to see her exxperssion. but eventucally i had to look.**

loren: no

**Oh my god did she just say no or am i hearing thing **

loren: i'm sorry eddie. it is just that you broke up with chloe no to long ago and i dont want to be a rebound

eddie: it is alright but can we still enjoy this day on the beach

loren: okay

**Loren's POV**

i cant believe that eddie just asked me out. i cant believe that i said no. what in the hell is wrong with me. the only reason i said no was because i didnt want to be a rebound. but maybe if he askes me again i might say yes.

loren: thanks for inviting me im having fun

i can see the disappointment in eddie face. it hurt me to see him sad

loren: how about this i let you take me out to lunch not a dat e just two firends having lunch

eddie: okay it is only about 11:30 if we leave now we can make it to rumor in about in an hour

loren:sure

we were leaving the beach i was talking to eddie and i was walking backwards when i fell on some toys with eddie falling right on top of me. our lips were so close he was leaning in for a kiss when we saw a flash.


	3. A little too late lunch

Chapter 3

**A Little Too Late Lunch**

**Eddie's POV**

Oh my god, a flash. How in the world did the paps find us? I was deciding wether or not I should kiss her. You ony live once.

Loren: come on Eddie get off me lets...

I cut her off by kissing her. The kiss was passionate. I broke off the kiss. We were both out of breath. I helped her up , said bye and left.

**Loren's POV**

Eddie Duran just kissed me. I am freaking out. But come to think of it he kissed me and left. Right now I didn't care if Ryan gosling kissed me I am so pissed off at Eddie . The paparazzi were still taking photos but I still didn't care. I walked back to see if Eddie at least waited for me ( which he didn't ) . How in the hell am I suppose to get home? I didn't have my phone or money. So I hailed a cab to drop me off at my house and told the cab driver to wait so I can get money from my house. When I got home I saw Mel on my couch with a smirk on her face.

Loren: Melissa what are you doing here

Mel:hey don't go all full name on me

Loren: what are you doing here

Mel: I saw what you and Eddie Duran were doing at the beach

Before I could answer the cab driver was honking his horn, so I went to my room grabbed some cash , went back outside gave him the money and went back inside.

Loren: as I was going to say all that HE did was kiss me, helped me up and HE left

Mel: wait so what you are saying is that he kissed you and left

Loren: yup wait how did you know Eddie kissed me

Mel: It is all over the Internet

Loren: WHAT?!

"yup" Mel said showing me the photo of Eddie kissing me

Loren: oh my god

**Eddie's POV**

**I can't** believe I did that to Loren. I was driving to Loren's house to apologize to her when I heard a phone ringing. I knew it wasn't my because of the ring tone. I looked arond the car to see that it was Loren's phone. I was stepping out of my that I parked in front of Loren's house. When it hit me I remember something that Loren said. I know how to get her to forgive me. I got back into my car and drove off. I have some errands to do.**  
**

_A little over 12:30am..._

**Loren's POV**

i was studying for a history exam I have Monday morning , when I heard a knock on the door. I get up to see who it it is. Jesus, why is Eddie here? The only reason he should be here is to give me my phone.

Loren: Eddie why are you here just give me my phone and leave

Eddie: Loren let me explain

Loren: no just give me phone

Eddie: you want your phone let me take you out to the lunch we discussed earlier or your phone gets it

Loren: gets what

Eddie: well your phone doesn't have a password and by any-chance did you record any songs here( eddie said with a smirk on his face)

Loren: Eddie you went through my phone

Eddie: I can just send them to everyone on twitter I am a superstar you know

Loren:what do you want

Eddie: well I was thinking of a little too late lunch at our spot and you let me explain

Loren: fine but let( Eddie cut me off)

Eddie: and..

Loren: and what

Eddie: and you let me make up for today

Loren: why

Eddie: because I owe it to you

Loren: no you don't now let me get dressed

I turned around to go get when Eddie caught my wrist. He turned me around and kissed me. This time I kissed him back. We were kissing for about 2 minutes, when I broke it off. We were out breath. We stared into each others eyes. The only thing that I could read was that he didn't regret it just like the first time he kissed me.

Eddie: now would let me make up for today

Loren: maybe now let me get dressed

Eddie: alright hurry up because there is a lot more from where that came from

The only thing I could do was blush and get dressed. I went into my closet and I choose some jeans, a navy blue spaghetti string with a hot pink cardigan and brown boots.

Loren: ok I ready

Eddie: you look beautiful

Loren: you said that earlier and where did that us

Eddie: true so let's go

Loren: let's go.

**Eddie's POV**

Yes my plan is working. I hope she like what I did for her. I wanted to take her out to a restaurant. But I didn't think that was her scene. So instead I went to a little Italian store and picked up a picnic basket ,bread ,grapes ,and cider. Okay, we just got to the park, I hope she likes it. Here goes nothing.

Eddie: before you leave the car I need you to be blindfold

Loren: why

Eddie: because I want to surprise you

Loren: alright but just to let you know I am not good with surprises

I put the blindfold on Loren and told her to wait. I opened the trunk to get the basket out and went back to Loren. I helped her up the hill. Once again I told her to wait, so I can set up the picnic.

Eddie: alright now take off your blindfold

Loren: alright remember I am not good with surprises( she said taking off the blindfold )

Loren: oh my god Eddie

Eddie: do you like it

Loren: yes but I am still mad at you

I leaned in and kissed her

Eddie: how about now

Loren: okay not entirely so talk why did you kiss me and leave

Eddie: the reason I did that is because I didn't want to be hollered by paparazzi

Loren: okay but how do you think I felt with the paparazzi taking photo of me. I am not used to it. Okay I am not some superstar.

Eddie: but you could be

Loren: so you really did go through my phone

Eddie: well not technically I had help

Loren: who help you

Eddie: when you left your phone in my car Mel was calling you and I picked up she knew it wasn't you so we talked for a while. I told her about my plans and she told me you can sing and she gave me permission to go through your phone. At first I was skeptical but then I gave in. That girl can be really conving.

Loren: remind me to kill her

Eddie: (laughing) well as I was saying I only heard your song. And it was really good.

Loren: you are only saying that so I won't be mad at you any more

Eddie: are you mad at me still

Loren: no

Eddie: good cause I can't my girlfriend mad at me

Loren: what


	4. Authors note

Hi guys, I am sooooo sorry fo not updating in a loonngg time. A little fyi, I am a preformer and I was doing a christmas show for my school, then chridtmas came up, then new years, and the my birthday all came up at once. So yeah... I will be updating soon. I promise.

xoxo

glitter!


	5. I like the sound of that

Chapter 4

AN: Man, I miss writing. But I am back and full of ideas. Hope you like R&R.

I like the sound of that

**Loren's POV **

Did I just hear right? Did he just call me his girlfriend? He probably meant girl friend But I didn't hear the pause. * Eddie interrupting my thoughts*

Eddie: Loren, are you okay? You look at little flushed.

Loren: what did you mean by *girlfriend*?

Eddie:...

Loren: Eddie answer me.

**Eddie's POV**

How am I suppose to answer that? I don't want to scare her by saying I meant girlfriend. I mean we just met 2 day ago. But I really like her. While I was thinking I heard gravel falling, so I snapped out of m world and saw Loren walking down the hill.

Eddie: where are you going?

Loren: ...

Eddie: Loren

Loren: I am not going to stand hither and wait for you to answer 1 question. So obviously I am going to have to answer for you. I will take that as a girl- pause-friend. Buh-bye.

Eddie: why do always jump to conclusion?

Loren: because I know my conclusions are more realistic.

Eddie: at the moment your conclusion is more realistic. But since I don't want to scare you away I will say girl-pause-friend. But only for now.

Loren: I like the sound of that.

After we finish talking, I drove her home. Gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then left home. I feel asleep thinking about my soon to be girlfriend.

**Hope you guys like. I know it is short. But I didn't want to give off a lot of the next few chapters,which I will include Nora, Max, Mel, Ian and ( not wanted) but Chloe. Can anyone guess why? Hint: * soon to be girlfriend*.If you can I will include your name. BTW I am going to start signing my stories. **

**-Kiara xoxo**


End file.
